Can you Catch Me?
by yellowfirefly
Summary: Gilbert decides to win the heart of the girl of his dreams, But she is a professional runner. Can he catch up to her? Gilbert / Elizaveta, Prussia / Hungary. T to be Safe. Lame summary.


Gilbert was not the average guy every girl would fall head-on-heels on. He was rude, boring, and lazy, He would spend most of his time in the condo watching TV and doing those things that he calls "awesome" at home. He lives with his younger brother in a large city (which was a busy city), people would everyday do their usual schedule, wake up, go to work, sleep, wake up and it goes on and on, which makes that city useless for a man who was lazy, especially Gilbert. His younger brother often gets irritated with him, and pushes Gilbert to get a job and earn money, for his younger brother pays all the bills at the condo. So, Once and for all Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, finally had the courage to tell his older brother to finally get a job.

"Brother, Please get a job..", Ludwig pleaded to him.

"Oh come on, West. You know that I will get bored of it easily", Gilbert replies

"Brother, you know It's hard for me to pay the rent, since your always using the electricity. You eat the food that I bought and you can't even afford to pay the things that you want."

"West, We have money, besides you work really hard and you have an awesome older brother, which is me."

"Please Brother, because I'm getting married.."

"WHAAAAAATTT?"

**XXXXXX**

So, Gilbert had to get a job and find a place for his own, Ludwig agreed to help his older brother in anyway. Ludwig decided that Gilbert should stay at a rather small city, where at least Gilbert won't get lazy with his new job and would eventually be independent from his younger brother. Ludwig bought Gilbert a condo which is quite small but it's alright for Gilbert to live in. After the marriage of Gilbert's younger brother, Gilbert finally moved in. The condo was about 5 floors high, there was a park and a small cafe within the condo, the condo was also 5 hours (by train) away from Ludwig. Gilbert wasn't at least happy with his new life, he wanted to stay with his brother and go back to those "No worries" life that he had. He got a job, it was satisfying but not that "awesome" as Gilbert said. And that was working in a Cafe near the condo, Then he would take a Part-time job during his free time in a Bakery.

Gilbert absolutely loves sweet things, especially if it's cute. The owner would often give him free cakes and cookies, so Gilbert gained a few pounds and so.. He got a little chubby. He figured that it would be so "un-awesome" to be fat. So he decided to work-out...But he got bored with it. then he figured that everyone in the City often use a Bike or just simply walk. So Gilbert decided to jog during the morning and in evening (when he is going home from work) he would just simply walk home. After 2 weeks gone by, Gilbert got bored with both his job and the work-out that he supposedly doing for sometime. Being all alone in a deserted city made him feel worn-out.

But then the next morning, Something changed him forever...

He woke up, and decided to jog early in the morning. He seen the same faces also walking down the park. But something did caught his eye, a beautiful brunette with long,curly ends at her hair. She was beautiful, she was wearing a plain white shirt, with a green collar and green shorts. Gilbert stopped and watched her jog. He's eyes were focused on her alone, she was beautiful, radiant and...FAST!

After a few seconds she was away from Gilbert's sight. Gilbert then suddenly had a 'sort of' crush on her. So everyday he decided that he would try to see her. Gilbert then would wake up at early hours to see her, although everyday he would only see her in the morning and it would only take him seconds to see her, for she jogs really fast, sometimes she would sprint and Gilbert would often pray that she would only jog, for she was trained and Gilbert would only see her for shorter seconds than the other days.

One day Gilbert decided that stacking her everyday at the same spot is so "un-awesome" and that he needs to show off his manly-ness to her. but actually he just wants to simply talk to her and take her on a simple date, but in order to do that he had to make something get her attention and he had to win her heart for him to take her on a date and eventually be his girlfriend, he knew it wasn't easy. For his Ex- girlfriend, due to his inexperience with women he almost got shot by her older brother. Thus, the relationship only lasted for 2 weeks and 3 days.

So, he decided to show off his manly-ness to her. Eventually the next day...

Gilbert woke up and jogged in the same usual place that she would pass by. He spotted her and jogged right beside her.

"Hey" Gilbert said, shyly

"Um, Hey..?" she replied in a slow manner, while inhaling oxygen in and out her nose(for she was jogging)

"(Yessss! She replied to me!)" Gilbert said to himself, with a smirk

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"(Say something Gilbert! Say something AWESOME!) I'm Gilbert...I live at the condo nearby the park"

"Oh okay.." she replies and jogs faster.

"Hey wait!", Gilbert pleads while she walks away from him

"May I know your name?" He talks again.

"Sorry I don't give out my name, especially to strangers like you.." she says.

"But I told you mine."

"I have a boyfriend and he's very protective of me. So I'm sorry, I see you everyday and I believe your taking your chances, but I'm already taken.. Sorry." After she said the last word, she speeds off faster than Gilbert can imagine.

Gilbert fell down in the ground, exhausted and defeated. But he decided that he won't lose to this and he would do whatever it takes to get her attention.

"She's not married yet. So that means I can still win her heart" He says that to himself

He decided to try it out one more next day...

"Hey! Morning!" He calls out to her, and starts jogging beside her.

"What now?" She says in an annoyed way.

"Um.. You have a boyfriend, Right?" he asks

"Yeaaah? and you want to know more about him?"

"Um.. Do you live with him?"

"No"

"Are you always with him?"

After that question she stops jogging, and she showed Gilbert a gloomy face.

"No, He's always busy.." she replies

"THEN YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" He screams out loud, with that she kicks him and punches his face and jogs away.

"Ouch, ouch..That hurt.." That's the only worlds that escape Gilbert's lips.

But at least he did knew that her boyfriend would not have time with her and he can eventually get her attention and eventually turn into a wonderful relationship.

But the next morning...

"Wait! YOU'RE TOO FAST! SLOW DOWN!" He screams out to her, but she would ALWAYS jog faster than him...A LOT FASTER..

All the expression that he can see from her is a tongue out or a smirk. But Gilbert did not give up.

"I won't give up especially if it's a woman!" He says to himself everyday

"One day, I can run as fast her!"

**XXXXX**

Days gone by and it turned into weeks, But everyday Gilbert would try to catch up with her, he would always fail at it though. But he did lost weight and gained a few muscles.

"Ahhh.. Wait..." he pleads, and finally falling down the ground for the first time, after chasing her all week long. Then she stops jogging and heads over to Gilbert.

"Idiot." She says to him.

"Are you that interested to me? You even pushed yourself to far, so that you can catch up with me." she continues.

"Well, Aren't I Awesome?" he says to her.

"But I think... You are awesome too.. I mean..You can jog and run faster than any person would." He continues on to her.

She blushes and looks the other way.

"Idiot.." Those are the only words that escaped from her lips after that compliment.

"My name is Elizaveta.." she replies to him while he looks up to her. then she starts jogging and disappears

In Gilbert's eyes, He felt that it was worth it.

"Such a beautiful name .." he tells himself. Still he never gave up, he wanted to know her more, to talk with her and make her spend time with him.

Everyday, She would ignore him and jog faster and eventually leaving him behind. But Gilbert would not give up. He would eventually try his best to catch up with passed by..months... and then it became his daily routine, Wake up, Eat, jog, try to catch up with Elizaveta, go home, take a bath, go to work, walk home, eat, sleep, wake up... He knew that everyday his daily routine would help him catch up with her, but she was still too fast. Sometimes Gilbert wondered how hard it was to run that fast.

Then eventually, Gilbert started talking to her while jogging. She would reply with "Idiot", "I don't know" or even "I don't care.", but after sometime she started talking, a few times, but often she would ignore him. They gotten used to each other everyday. Then finally Gilbert had the courage to ask her.

"What would It take to make you go in a date with me?" he pleads to her.

"Huh? hmm.." She replies, then she got the answer that she was looking for ,so she says, " If you can catch up with me...Then i will go on a date with you.."

The answer made him stop jogging, letting her jog ahead again (as always) which she ignored him him again and went back to her work-out.

"If I can catch up with her?" he says to himself. With that he was happy that she did give him a chance, but for that condition.. So, everyday Gilbert would try his best everyday to catch up with her. He did all that he can do, but he would fail at it. She was just fast... _too fast_.. Although the daily routine made him improve everyday, And finally after all those work-outs...

"Whooooosh!" he runs in front of her. She stops and stares at him in shock. He falls down to the ground and laughs even though he was deeply exhausted.

"You'll go out with me? Right?" He says to her while in the ground. Her reply was just shock and then after a few seconds she blushes and says, "Next time, I should make a condition in an impossible manner.."

"YEAAAAHHH! IM SOOOO AWESOME!" Gilbert screams. It took him about 15 months 2 weeks and 5 days until he was able to catch up with her.

"Listen, I don't have free time, so let's meet in a restaurant.. tonight." she says, Upon hearing that Gilbert's laughing stopped.

"TONIIIIGGHHHHTTTT?" He screams in shock.

"Yeah tonight."

"But.."

"You want that "date" right?"

"Um yeah.."

"Then it's now or never!" , she replies with a smile.

"HEY HEY ITS UNFAIR! I WON THE BATTLE!"

"Take it or leave it." she says to him with a glare.

" Fine"

"Meet me at the Cafe 7:30pm tonight, Bye!" and with that she runs off again.

Gilbert stood up in shock and in horror, For he was working at the cafe...

Later...

"Ah crap! She's not here yet it's already 7:35pm, maybe she was just kidding me." Gilbert sat there in the cafe where he was working wearing his best clothes.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." the owner (which is also the manager) tells Gilbert.

"cling!" the bell of the door rang.

"Sorry I'm late, I got carried away." she appears wearing her work clothes. It made Gilbert disappointed because it was a date, and she wore clothes that is inappropriate for it. She sits down, and the two of them start ordering.

"Um, How are you?" he says to her to break the silence.

"Fine", she replies

"How's Work?"

"Fine"

"Um... How is your boyfriend?"

"Your order is here, madam!", one of the waiter interrupts and places the food on the table.

"that's great!" she says and starts eating. After a few minutes, Gilbert's order appears. There was silence while they were eating. Gilbert felt really awkward and wanted to break the silence.

"So.. How is he?" he tries to break the silence, But still of all words to say why_ her_ boyfriend. I mean he's the enemy of the relationship he is trying to make with her.

"He's working..hard.. No time for me, but I'll wait for him to come see me." she replies

"So, He hardly visits you?"

"yeah"

"Oh.."

_Silence_

"Hey listen I need to go home and watch my favorite show, Soccer!" she says

"Hey! I love watching that! it's Denmark Vs. Belgium today",Gilbert replied in awe

"Yeah! I know right?"

Then that started the start of a wonderful conversation. They talked about many things, favorites and their usual life. It was quite funny that the girl that Gilbert wanted, was also the girl of his dreams. The conversation took about 3 hours, and Elizaveta was surprised that Gilbert wasn't the man she taught that he would be.

"AHHAHAHAHA YOU WORK HERE?" Elizaveta screamed

"Um yeah.." Gilbert replied blushing.

"Ok Ok hehehe, oh that was great... But i have to go home it's already around... 10:30pm, The cafe will close around 11pm.. So um, yeah..." with that she walked out of the table and pulled the door.

"wait.." Gilbert called out to her. She stared at him, seeing him blush looked cute.

"Um, See you tomorrow.." He said.

"Yeah..tomorrow." she blushed and went out of the cafe.

The next day, They seen each other everyday, so it was usual that they would meet and jog at the same place, They would often run at the same speed and Gilbert was very happy that he can finally run that fast. But this was different, instead of ignoring him, Elizaveta would talk to Gilbert, the conversation would last long and they would often talk everyday. Gilbert then realized he was living his dream, he finally got her attention and all he needed was to make her love him in return. They began to become good friends and their relationship was growing. Gilbert started calling her _Liz_, ever since."

**XXXXX**

They gotten used to their daily routine, they would see each other everyday**, **Time moved pretty fast. Finally a year has passed. Gilbert was really happy to be able to catch up with her, he met her everyday. Elizaveta got used to his bragging and all the things that he can do to annoy her. Still, Gilbert could not get her heart completely. There are times when he stares at her she simply blushes and looks away, when he does sweet things to her, she blushes again. He could feel he is slowly getting her. But Gilbert knew that feeling towards her wasn't a crush anymore, It was love, He accepted her and he loved everything of her. He wished that she would just simply spend time with him.

...He did not know that today was the day he wished for.**..**

"Morning, Liz!", he called out to her.

"Morning Gilbert..", she replies sheepishly.

"I missed you..", he said to her.

"Idiot, we see each other everyday..", she says

"Yeah.. But not at night."

"Idiot.."

"If only you can spend time with me."

"Idiot.. Who would want to spend time with ...YOOOOUUUU!", she slipped on a banana peel along the road.

"Liz, You okay?", he rushes to her side.

"Yeah.. It's nothing.."

"YOU LOOK SERIOUSLY INJURED.. I SHALL GIVE YOU SOME INTIMATE CARE!" He said while seeing her bruises.

"Whaaat? It's nothing! I'm fine!", she answered to him. But he ignored her and he carried her... Bridal style..

"AHHHH! LET GO YOU PERVERT!", she screamed while struggling against him.

"Don't worry Liz, I'll just treat your bruises.." , he said to her with a smirk.

"I bet your going to rape me!" she says while looking at Gilbert and She was blushing furiously.

"Trust Me Liz.."

"I WON'T!", But he ignored her and brought her to his condo.

"TADAAH ~ My home!" , Gilbert opened the door and set Elizaveta down on the couch.

"Wait here.", he said while getting the medicine in his room.

Elizaveta stared at his room, It was small but lively, There was a TV, a kitchen, a table, two chairs, a fireplace, 2 rooms (1 guestroom and 1 room with a queen size bed),It was not bad after all. She studied his room, It was lively as what she has seen, but it's lonely. Then Gilbert arrived bringing the medicine box.

"Hey Gilbert..", She said.

"Yes?", He answered.

"Is it lonely here? Do you live alone?" , she asks

"Yeah, It is.. I guess I gotten used to it. Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh.."

"I live in an apartment, 2 streets away.", she said to him.

"Doesn't your boyfriend visit you?"

"I visit him, He's just too busy.."

"Oh wait, I'll just apply some medicine on you.", Gilbert took a cotton and added some medicine on it and rubbed the cotton on her bruises.

"Ow ow Ouch.", she said painfully

"Hold Still..he said. "Okay, that's done."

"Um thanks.", she said.

"Oh wait here."he stood up and went back to the room.

"Where you going?", she asked.

"I'm gonna get a rope and tie you up, then I can rape you."

"Huuuh? Whaaat? I knew you were a pervert from the start!"

"AHHAHAHAHA YOU REALLY THINK I HAVE THE GUTS TO DO THAT? and besides I'm a virgin too...", he replied laughing. "Just wait here."

After a few moments he went out of the room and he gave her a stuffed animal.. It was a chick.

"Like it?", He asks. "It's yours."

"Um, a chick?",she asks

"When I was young I used to raise chicks and chickens.",he said. "That stuffed animal made me less lonely, but I bet you can have it."

"Are you..sure?" she asks him.

"Yeah.. I'm sure.."

Elizaveta blushed and she hugged the stuff toy and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and said;

"Thank you Gilbert.. I really loved it."

They shared a few conversation and Elizaveta went back home.

That night she slept comfortably,while hugging the stuff toy.

**XXXXX**

It was finally Christmas season, Gilbert decided to stay for Christmas, He figured that Elizaveta's boyfriend would not spend time her. He believed that it was a good chance to get her. It's been years, months and days and he hopes that he maybe able to win her heart. So he decided to make something for her.**  
**

"Merry Christmas, Liz!" he said, while handing out a towel to her, with her name written on it which says "Liz" with a heart beside it.

"Idiot, This is horrible." she says with a glare.

"Aww.. But I made it with my heart, It's handmade"

"Handmade?"

"Yeah, I made it."

"Oh.. My boyfriend never gave me these, he gave me a crystal necklace yesterday."

"Hehe, I guess all he gives you is jewelry."

"H-How did you know?"

"Um, With your look it says about it."

"But.. I'm happy Gilbert... thank you for the gift..", with that she blushes and stares at him. He looks at her and stares at her green eyes and he blushes too. then there was _Silence_. then they look away from each other.

"Um, Aren't you cheating on your boyfriend? I mean, your with an awesome guy like me!"

"I'm not! Besides He's Perfect! unlike you... You're ...You're... "

"awesome?"

"N-No! You're..."

"What?"

"Different.."

"(Gilbert, what are you doing? Make her like you at least!)", he says to himself, Then turns around.

"Um, You're boyfriend maybe perfect, handsome and rich, But those are the qualities that a girl want, but for me.. True Love means that you love the person for_ who they are_ and _what they are_."

"Oh.. is that so?"

"Yup!"

"Really?", she stared into his eyes.

"My younger brother told me that before he got married."

"I see.. I guess your right! then I shall go! I'll go to my boyfriend!", she said while blushing and she rushed away.

"Huh? What wait! Liz!"

But she was far way from him, and all the things Gilbert would say is, "Me and my big mouth.."

"I forgot to tell her that I'm gonna visit my brother tomorrow and I'll be back in 3 days..She's with her Boyfriend anyway..." with a sigh Gilbert went back home.

Although what Gilbert thought what was supposed to be.. was unexpected..

**XXXXX**

Elizaveta went to see her boyfriend that day.

"Roderich..." Elizaveta ran towards him.

"Yes, Eliza?" he replied in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry for?"

"Many things..."

"why?"

"I'm sorry Roderich... I just don't..."

"Don't"

"I just.. just.. I don't love you anymore...the feeling is different..."

"I see..."

"I guess someone stole your heart..."

"Yes.. He's not perfect, not rich.. but he's the person I want to be with.."

"I understand..."

"You do?"

"Yes.. Be happy..", with that he gave a smile and left.

"Eliza, I hope that we'll remain friends, even though we are not together anymore. I love you Eliza.." he said that to her before she left.

The next day, Elizaveta woke up and got dressed, She was ready to confess her feelings to him, to Gilbert whom she treated really harsh. But when she started jogging, she noticed that he wasn't at the same spot. He didn't jog with her that day, she taught he was busy, so she decided to see him tomorrow. The next day, She went back to jogging but still he wasn't there, she went to his condo, but he wasn't there, It was like he disappeared. She felt horrible... The next day, he still wasn't there, Then the next day, Still.. He wasn't there... 6 days has past. Still, he wasn't there...

**XXXXXX**

Elizaveta had no hope anymore. She thought that he left her for good, many things went into her mind, She thought that he was only playing for her heart. She walked the streets alone, she started to curse herself for loving this horrible man, who broke her heart. 10 days have gone by. she walked the streets alone. She didn't jog today, for he was not there to accompany her. She thought that everything was lost. But then..

"Bump!", she accidentally hit a person in front of her. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Liz?" , she knew that voice, the only person who would call her that and that was really him.

"Gilbert?", she looked up at him, tears suddenly went down from her eyes.

"Idiot! Your just a dream!", she said to him.

"I'm not! look at me!", He told her. She stared at him and continued "I don't believe you. Prove to me that you are really Gilbert."

"Look Liz, You don't need any proof since I'm right here in front of you, holding you.. In my arms." , he replied blushing.

"Then.. Kiss me.." , she demanded. He stared at her with her cold eyes. Then without replying he slowly moved closer to her. She closed her eyes as his face was closing in on her. Then finally their lips met. She gripped on him tightly, and he pulled closer to her. Their lips parted and she stared at him. Then there was _Silence_.

Gilbert broke the silence with "Am I real now?"

"Idiot..", she replied and she smiled. He removed her tears using his handkerchief.

"Why did you move away?", she asks. "I thought you would leave and never return."

"Umm.. I went to see my brother. It was a family reunion , I was supposed to be gone for 3 days, but they extended it.", he replies while rubbing his head. "Um.. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him."

"You did?"

"Yes"

"That explains the reason why you made me kiss you.. Wait..", he stares at her. "Liz..?"

"Gilbert... I love you, I hate loving you, but i couldn't help it, I'm in love with you..."

"Liz...", Gilbert froze his face was blushing all over then he smirks and says.. "I love you too Liz.."

Elizaveta smiles at him and suddenly..

"Happy New Year!", There were fireworks all over the sky. Gilbert held her hand and stared at the sky and she did the same.

**XXXXXX**

"Um, Where are you going to stay for the night?", Gilbert asks her.

"Maybe at home.", she replies to him.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight? It's getting late.", he asks.

"Your going to rape me."

"No, I won't"

"I can't trust you."

"Damn.."

"Hehe, of course Gilbert. Just for now."

"Really?", he replied shocked.

"Oh yeah!", he smirks with that he takes her home. They arrive at the condo, it was small but the both of them could fit well. Gilbert moved some things away and cleaned the place a bit.

"This place is so dirty", She says to him.

"I wonder what it would look like at your place..hmm?", he stares at her causing her to blush and say "Idiot..."

"Hungry?", he asks her

"No, I already ate."

"Oh.."

"But I want some dessert.", she says.

"Dessert?", he asks.

"Sit her with me Gilbert." , she commands him. He nods and goes beside her in the couch.

"You wanted dessert?", he asks again.

"Yeah..", she says. Then she pulls his necktie and gives him a kiss on the lips. "I love you Gilbert. I'm sorry that I acted so cruel to you."

"Eh.. It's no big deal...", he says after the kiss. "I'm glad that I was able to win your heart."

"But I won yours first.", she exclaims.

"Hahaha I guess so.", he replies and gives her another kiss. The both of them started to give kisses to each other until Gilbert started to undo the buttons on her blouse.

"Is this the dessert your looking for?", He tells her after undoing all her the buttons on her blouse, then he starts kissing her neck.

"Mm..", she moans in response.

"G-Gilbert... I never done this before..", she says to him. Gilbert stops and stares at her eyes.

"Liz, Neither did I.." , he tells her and removes his shirt, exposing to her. She stares at him, blushing furiously.

"Your raping me..", she says to him.

"Um, Then I shall stop..", he tells her. he removes his hand on her back and stands up.

"Ah..Wait.." , she calls out. "I guess.. This is not rape.. This is.."

"Sex?", he says. She nods in response. He laughs and continues to what he was doing. "Hey Liz..", he says.

"What?" , she asks. "Can you un-zip my pants?", she nods in response and she did what was said.

Soon the both of their clothes were discarded, Liz stared at Gilbert, her face all red. Gilbert was also in the same situation as she was. They started to experiment each other, by placing kisses on each other and rubbing each other, they decided to do it properly in his bed. Then he went into her. Gilbert knew that he finally had her and she was his, they continued to give kisses to each other. Soon, They both fell asleep.

Gilbert woke up surprised to see the girl of his dreams sleeping beside him, naked. Then he remembered the events that happened last night and sat up, naked. She then woke up next to him and laughed. "Morning.." she said

"Morning..", he replied. Then he went to make breakfast. Moments later, they sat at a dinner table staring at the food. There was a another moment of _Silence_.

"Liz..", he tries to break the silence. "I'm happy that you're here with me." She nods in response blushing. While eating Gilbert started making a conversation about their favorite shows and she would laugh and talk with him. It was different they were more confident with each other and they were more comfortable with it. They finished breakfast ,fixed the table and washed the dishes.

"Hey Gilbert..", she said to him shyly and blushing at the same time.

"Yes?", he replies to her.

"Want to share the shower?", she asks him slowly. He looks at her blushing furiously and laughs a bit.

"Sure..", he replies while blushing. Then they shared the bath together.

**XXXXXX**

"Where are you taking me Gilbert?", Elizaveta asks him.

"Somewhere nice.", he said to her.

"Umm.. Shouldn't we go back home? It's too early..", she tells him hesitantly.

"Ahh here it is!", he said while looking forward. They stopped at the bridge on top of the river near the condo.

"Hey Liz, I may not be cheesy, I bet everyone has there own lines on expressing their feelings, but I want to keep this simple and original.", he tells her while looking into her eyes, she stares at them and the both of them blushed."I want to ask you something, Liz"

"What is it that you want?", she asks.

"Liz...", he looks to the right blushing.

_Silence_

"Be my girlfriend..", he stared at her eyes deeply while holding both her hands with his. "Be with me Forever, Liz.."

Tears suddenly hit her eyes and the sun finally came up shining down on the both of them. She nods and says, "Of course Gilbert.."

The both of them walked back and Gilbert asks "Liz, You live in an apartment, Right?"

"Yes, I was thinking of moving in with you, since it's very small there."

"Why don't you live with me?", he asks holding her hand.

"Is it alright?"

"Of course."

"Okay.. I'll start packing the next day!"

**XXXXXXX**

They both arrive home and Gilbert said "Welcome Home, Liz", Liz nodded with a smile on her face. They both went inside. Then suddenly after a few minutes she went outside the condo.

"Hey Liz, where you going?", he called out to her while going outside the condo to see her.

"Aren't you coming with me?", Liz asked

"Jogging?", he asked

"Yup!", she said.

He smiled. "Of Course."

"Hey Gilbert.." , she called out to him.

"Yes?", he asks while she fixes her hair into a ponytail.

...

...

"Can you catch up with me?" ,she said to him.

He laughs and said, "Of course I can!"

...

And that day was the start of their loving relationship...

...

...

...

...

(It took Gilbert 2 years 8 months 3 weeks and 6 days to win her heart. Isn't he awesome? Kesesesese!)


End file.
